farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Vandraedha/Archive3
Seeking Your Advice Vandraedha To add information to the Andalusian Foal page it asks to create rather than edit, would that then create another Andalusian Foal page link rather than use the existing link? Just thought I would check with you before I tried to edit and put in the information? Your advice is appreciated. "OCFVDcrewsupporter" 11:44, August 5, 2011 (UTC) --"OCFVDcrewsupporter" 11:44, August 5, 2011 (UTC) White Shire Horse & Foal Vandraedha, I have several White Shire Foals on my farm, when I look up the White Shire Horse it says it is an unreleased animal, I think it was released about Mystery Game No. 40?. The info says unreleased (linked?) but does show on the chart amongst the Mares, can this be taken off the unreleased? Thanks OCFVDcrewsupporter 18:42, August 5, 2011 (UTC) PRAISE! I see that you have already fixed this up, oh might Edit Guru! Many thanks, hope you have a happy and restful weekend. Best Wishes (I probably will be working on my Farm LOL) OCFVDcrewsupporter 19:10, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Vandraedha please confirm please confirm whether the "Golden Stallion Foal" should be "Gold Stallion Foal" the offspring of the Gold Stallion, not to be confused with the "Golden Pony Foal" the offspring of the Golden Pony. If it is "Gold" rather than "Golden" can the page title be changed or redirected? please advise Appreciated OCFVDcrewsupporter 17:22, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :replied on User talk:OCFVDcrewsupporter. --Vandraedha 22:10, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Nav Bars Hi Vandraedha, I just would like to verify with you about the NavBars, if you do not mind. 1. For foals, do you wish to only have the HorseNav only or AnimalNav only, but not both. 2. For foals, When they are also inclusive of an Event do you want the EventNav to be included or not. 3. For calves do you wish to only have the CattleNav only or AnimalNav only, but not both. 4. Same as question 2 but for calves? Only too happy to accommodate and fix up any that have been doubled up. 5. I have noticed just a few do not have 'alternative breeds' listed at the bottom of the info box on the right side, is that something that is easily edited for me to do, or do I just let you know of any. Thanks for your advice. Kind Regards Rose OCFVDcrewsupporter 13:21, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :replied on User talk:OCFVDcrewsupporter. --Vandraedha 15:21, August 16, 2011 (UTC) QUARTER HORSE & FOAL Hi Vandraedha, please confirm whether the Quarter Horse & Foal should actually be titled "American Quarter Horse" & Foal. Thanks for your assistance Rose OCFVDcrewsupporter 12:50, August 17, 2011 (UTC) CLARIFICATION STUB ARTICLES Hi Vandraedha, are you able to shed some light on understanding Stub Articles, for example on the Royal Steed Foal a message at the top states "This article is a stub. Improve by adding more information", this leads me to ask why is this message on this particular page and it is not on others of similar type pages. Should the stub message get removed once the information has been entered? The category "Article Stubs" states Very Important, why is this? Thanks for your assistance. Rose OCFVDcrewsupporter 13:44, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Purple Mini Horse & Foal Having problems with the image of the purple mini foal to go into the info box, it did not automatically insert into info box (could be my browser), so temporarily put it in the gallery where we can remove it after it is fixed. The Purple Mini Horse and foal also need to go into the breeding horses / horse chart & Nav Bar, adding that into it looks too advanced for me yet, don't want to touch that as it is a great reference tool, so would you be so kind. Also, on the Miniature Stallion there is a note: "only one stallion may be placed in a Horse Stable at a time. This is not true as I have 4 Stallions (Clydesdale, Golden, Purple and Snow) and have sucessfuly breed foals whilst they are in the stable at the same time, so I wondered whether that comment was true only for miniature stallions? Thanks, Rose OCFVDcrewsupporter 17:38, August 18, 2011 (UTC) CATERGORY : Stub Articles http://farmville.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Article_stubs Someone wrote "Very Important" my curiosity got the better of me OCFVDcrewsupporter 12:41, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Horse Sculpture/Horse Statue Horse Sculpture/Horse Statue there are two pages for this, one called Horse Statue which is in my opinion the better page but marked as article stub and the other called Horse Sculpture. Maybe they can be brought together with disambiguation but I don't know how to do that. The right name of it is Horse Sculpture. Lunique 13:16, August 23, 2011 (UTC) fixed. --Vandraedha 16:41, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Vineyard Event Vineyard Event I thought about it if the vineyard event should get the items sorted through buildings, animals, a.s.o like it is on the page about the English Countryside Event. I don't know if this would be a right correction or if there is a specific number of items needed to do it that way. Lunique 13:17, August 23, 2011 (UTC) At this point in time it depends on the person who creates/maintains that page how the tables are ordered. However, this would be a good topic for discussion in the wiki forums. I prefer to split the table into similar items once they go over an arbitrary amount, however, several other editors do not care for the split layout. A discussion with all editors to reach consensus is definitely a good idea. --Vandraedha 16:41, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the forum link, I always searched for something like this but I never clicked "the market" because I thought it was only one post and not a whole category ;) I've started the discussion here. Lunique 10:44, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Chaise Lounge Chair/Chaise Lounge Maybe you could change the title of the page Chaise Lounge Chair to Chaise Lounge, that is the real name of the item and then it would be linked to the vineyard items page. I don't think I'm able to change titles or if yes I don't know how to do it Greetings, Lunique 13:47, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I was able to do it myself now. I had the settings for wikia in german and there was no "rename" button now I changed it to english and have that button (but not the "verschieben"(which means "move") button I had with german settings) It's a bit weird to have different options depending on the language maybe you can take a look about that (it also refers to another page) I am glad you figured out how to move and rename the page. Yes, the internationalization for wikia is very strange sometimes. I am not sure why they do not use the same terms for both languages when they are available. Unfortunately, it's not something specific to this wiki. You will need to contact someone who is part of the localization projects. I cannot remember where they have the translation and localization projects at, however you could ask the editors at Community Central (Deutsch) or Community Central (English) where to send feedback. If nobody there can help, you can always use to send feedback. --Vandraedha 16:41, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the links and all your help. I figured out that the options to edit a page are way different too. Whenever I created a page with german settings I got the message that I can choose a template and I always wondered where. Now that I have english settings I can finally see the templates I can choose from at the top of the page. I think that you can do at least something about that because the message to choose a link seemed to be created by this wiki and maybe it could be changed to "please use english settings to view the templates" or something like that. Lunique 10:25, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Greenhouse Quest/double pages It's me again ;) I found the page Gardener_Under_Glass_Quest at the Orphaned pages and noticed that there already exists a page called Greenhouse Quest which is linked correctly. But there also exists a page for the alternate title Gardener Under Glass Sorry I really don't know what to do with these 3 pages. Greetings, Lunique 15:42, August 23, 2011 (UTC) You may also want to ask Clintang84 for his opinion, since he is the main editor working on the project to organize and complete the quest pages, and I only occasionally edit the quest pages. In my opinion, the current pages Gardener Under Glass Quest and Greenhouse Quest should be merged to Gardener Under Glass, and the current contents of the page Gardener Under Glass should be merged and redirected to Farmer Under Glass. I say this because the original in-game name of both the quest chain and the second quest was "Gardener Under Glass". The in-game name of the second task was later changed to "Farmer Under Glass" to avoid confusion. However, it may be necessary to redirect the page "Greenhouse Quest" to "Farmer Under Glass". --Vandraedha 16:41, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I've forwarded the question to him, Greetings Lunique 10:50, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Remind Me Please If a female foal's mother is a dam, then what is a male's foal's father called? For stallion foals there main breeding parent being the father. Please remind me, I can't remember, just coming up with a blank! Thanks 'Rose' OCFVDcrewsupporter 03:45, August 30, 2011 (UTC) CONGRATS USER OF THE MONTH AUGUST 2011 Congrats Vandraedha for the well deserved user/feature of the month. OCFVDcrewsupporter 04:32, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! --Vandraedha 00:56, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Wrong code/broken page There is something wrong with the Tree's section on the Unreleased Items page. I don't know how to fix it because I don't understand the code. Greetings, Lunique 18:11, September 3, 2011 (UTC) --Vandraedha 06:11, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Grey or Gray Hay bale? I've seen that on the list for wanted pages there is a wish for "Grey Hay Bale" with 701 links to it. There already exists a page called Gray Hay Bale so I think this could be the same. If yes I guess the link should be changed and I could do it I just don't know if I'm right with that. P.S.: If I write something here just to let you know to fix something you could just delete my comment after you fixed it. Greetings, Lunique 15:46, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Done and archiving soon. :-) --Vandraedha 01:46, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I do understand :) I saw your comment about the Sliders and I will sure put that into consideration. Haha, anyway, that's still me planning about it, no definite date when I will put, well, If I would put. haha. Thanks for that! Ayopip | Talk 07:44, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Foals Grow into Hi There This is regarding the foals and "growing up into": When I go into my nursery and hover over the Mini Party Foals it states that it will grow up into a Mini Party Horse. The same goes for the Quarter Pony Foal, which stated it grows up into a Quarter Pony. I have gotten some Mini Party Horses this way, and am now waiting for the Quarter Pony. I will provide you with a screengrab when it shows up, for both of the above. Besides: I do COMPLETELY understand you when you want to see proof. I have seen to much Talk but no Facts/Proof in the talks myself. With regards: Frank de Jong StudioEF 19:07, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Lighthouse Cove I just created the article for the new 3rd farm and then I noticed that there may be a problem with the harvestable lighthouse cove that is on that farm. I think this should get an own article but because it has the same names maybe the third farm should be named "Lighthouse Cove farm" instead of only "Lighthouse Cove". What do you think about that? : I also noticed that the new Cauliflower Crop already has an article for an unreleased item here as "white cauliflower" maybe you could change the name of the image because I can't do that. If I have time I will rename the article as well and add the new infos. : btw. is there any list which admin is responsible for what? I always write to you because I don't know whom to ask.Greetings, Lunique 15:42, September 21, 2011 (UTC) : Lighthouse Cove is a good example of pages that need a disambiguation page. I've taken care of it this time, but feel free to do it yourself in the future. :No, there is no list. We're pretty easy going here, admins usually work on what they want (unless there is a problem). --Vandraedha 12:19, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Meep Meep 04:50, September 22, 2011 (UTC) I haven't heard anything about crafting recipes for anvils or roller skates-Vandraedha Whaaaa??? 00:17, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Templates for Breeds / Foals ? too long maybe ? Hello Vandraedha, I was working on adding the new horses and new foals info, and was wondering whether the list of alternate breeds in the foals info box was getting too long, and if it was a possibility that the list could be broken up into two lists, that being one for breeds of mare foals and another for breeds of stallion foals? What do you think? There is so much constantly changing and adding, I don't know how, with such little admins working on this that you (active admins) have kept up with it. Clap! Clap! Clap! I find my coffee keeps going cold while concentrating on what editing that I am working on. :) Cheers! OCFVDcrewsupporter 05:32, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it is getting quite long. I was planning on waiting until the last of the new buildings was released before I started redoing the breeding/foal templates again. There have been quite a few changes to game mechanics, and many new releases recently, so I may not get around to fixing the foal templates right away, but it is something I have been considering for a while. As for how we do it, it's not just admins... many users, yourself included, also edit and add to the wiki. If you're interested some of the additional tools (like moving files), you should put in a request. --Vandraedha 13:22, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Quarter Foal grows up into a Quarter Pony! StudioEF 13:43, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi Vandraedha, As there are so many constant changes going on with FarmVille, with so little Editors and Admins (especially Admins also need family time), I have requested to be an Admin so that I am able to use more of the moving tools etc. Even though, I have only been a member since early July, my understanding that I had to request for Patroller and Rollback rights as well. Thus, I have request all three, and I am writing this to my helpers that have given me advice along the way. If you agree to the Admin rights to be given to me please, place support. If you do not agree then I am only too happy to keep working as an editor. The following are the three links: 1. Request for Rollback http://farmville.wikia.com/wiki/FarmVille_Wiki:Request_for_Rollback/OCFVDcrewsupporter 2. Request for Patroller http://farmville.wikia.com/wiki/FarmVille_Wiki:Request_for_Patroller/OCFVDcrewsupporter 3. Request for Adminship http://farmville.wikia.com/wiki/FarmVille_Wiki:Request_for_Adminship/OCFVDcrewsupporter Thank you for your consideration. Please remove this message after reading. Kind Regards OCFVDcrewsupporter 06:09, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Magic Peach Tree/double Hi, I just created the page "Magic Peach" and didn't notice it should be called "Magic Peach Tree" after I noticed my mistake I tried to rename and found out this page already exists (but with less information) I'm very sorry about that can you fix it please? And I wanted to add a page for "Big Bell Flower Tree" but it is linked as "Giant Bell Flower Tree" on the fairy garden events item page and I'm not sure which name is right on the farmville blog it says "giant" but a screenshot from the market windows says "big". I don't have one on my farm to look which name will be displayed there. Greetings & Thanks, Lunique 20:04, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :I don't currently have one either. I suspect this may be one of the items that has either had name changes, or or the name depends on your region. My suggestion would be to make sure you have a redirect at whichever page you do not use for this, so that duplicate pages are not made. --Vandraedha 02:36, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ::I found one on the newsfeed that said "big" so I created the page and also the redirect for "Giant", I had to rename the tree-icon too and the "leave redirect" was checked, I hope this was all I had to do when renaming it... Greetings, Lunique 09:44, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Link release dates? And another question from me ;) I saw you changed the page Wooden Fence by linking the dates in the description. Should all dates be like that? Or only special ones? Would be nice to know it for the future. Greetings, Lunique 09:49, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Whhhhooopppsss!!! Hi, Re: Lighthouse Cove - animals -> Lighthouse Cove Event I am happy fix that up, working on animals that have not been created or matching up info, happy to get that sorted even though this computer is at snail speed tonight. No worries, I'm on top of that! :) Would these animals also need to go on an Event Nav, if so can I leave that one to you, as the internet is slowing down. There is one animal, that I cannot do at this stage because of it's name, the spelling needs to be checked Main ? or Maine ? & is it also seperate from a Brown Main ? or Browne Maine ? Thanks OCFVDcrewsupporter 16:47, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Redirect File Hi Vandraedha, The wonderful world of FarmVille (Zynga) have done it again, the spelling for a file needs to be changed by an Admin please. File: Laxta Sheep correct spelling is File: Latxa Sheep Thanks OCFVDcrewsupporter 05:33, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I have re-named the files. However, make sure to use redirects, because this *was* originally released with the incorrect spelling. --Vandraedha 21:32, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Wrench Page Thanx for corrected me about Wrech. I will try to more careful in future. For similar cases I always search here does same page existing. I do not know how it missed to me. Greenny 11:23, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Restaurant Page Hi, I need some help with the Restaurant page. I can't find where the images are located on the wiki for the recipes. Do you know where I can find them? Thanks, Blazelix 05:08, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :The images are located in the File directory of the wiki (http://farmville.wikia.com/wiki/File: ). Most images are named -icon.png (where is the exact name, including upper/lower case of the item). --Vandraedha 09:38, October 12, 2011 (UTC) From 24.108.21.163 Hello. I have done Farmtown and Farmville for 4 years now. The Crystal sheep is my dellema in Farmville. I started Facebook 6 days ago; immediately, it flashed on the screen about a chrystal sheep, and "Get yours now!" My chrystal sheep won't let me do anything now. It always gets stuck and I can't do anything with my farm! Anything you can do? 15:13, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Katie Doyle :No, I can't do anything about your game. Nobody from Zynga is on this wiki, you will have to contact Zynga. --Vandraedha 09:38, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Renaming of Image Files (Blue Oxen/Calf to Blue Ox/Calf) Hi Vandraedha, I looked at how to rename or redirect an image file and was not able to work out how to do it, maybe I need Patroller Rights or Rollback Rights ??? The Files that need to be File:Blue_Oxen-icon.png & File:Blue_Oxen_Calf-icon.png to Blue Ox-icon.png & Blue Ox Calf-icon.png Would you mind looking at this. Many Thanks OCFVDcrewsupporter 05:48, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :You do not need any additional rights to do this... Admin tools include all Patroller and Rollback rights. You have to click the small arrow to the right of "Edit". It will give you a drop down menu, with the second choice being "Rename". Click on that, and follow the onscreen prompts to rename the file. --Vandraedha 10:01, October 14, 2011 (UTC) I really can not remember exactly what I changed. I remember just how I removed on chickens that layed English Mystery Eggs part where it was in every chicken for 5-6 of the same chicken icons. Had I done something else and forget? Maybe I made some mistake- even after few 1000th edits it's still possible! Greenny 15:38, October 16, 2011 (UTC) NAVs Hello Again Vandraedha, Hopefully just a quick curiosity question. I have noticed that there is a Halloween Events Nav which is titled 2009, and was wondering is there one for Halloween Event (2011) Nav? Thanks OCFVDcrewsupporter 04:03, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes, there are Navs for all the current Halloween Events. The one for 2011 was using a non-standard name, so I renamed it to be inline with current naming practices. I've also deprecated the template for Halloween Nav, so the pages that used to use it will have to be updated. --Vandraedha 04:50, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Halloween Tree Hey Vandraedha, I see you removed the Halloween Tree from the Halloween Event (2011) page, I just wanted to see if you knew that this was in-game yet? Many people already have this tree, including myself, so it should be kept on the page. It just hasn't been released to the market yet and putting them in an orchard does not allow you to purchase more, so there is no way to guarantee a price. There is another "Halloween Tree" that was released with the last update and I see you changed it to that one, so I added numerals after the first one (Halloween Tree II). I re-added it to the page as The Halloween Tree can be found in seedlings, I have a few of them myself already so I know they are out. [[User:Rckman| Rckman]][[User Talk:Rckman|'Talk']] 18:09, October 18, 2011 (UTC) *Are you sure of the name? I know that the tree I renamed was still named Trick or Treat Tree by several websites. However, the name in game is quite different. The Mastery Table, Market, and Orchard... all name it Halloween Tree. --Vandraedha 02:39, October 19, 2011 (UTC)